a certain organized misfortune
by Cyber dragonarmy
Summary: Everyone knows Kamijou Touma is nothing more than a normal high school student or at least that's the illusion he has himself, but what amount of resources are spend to keep this illusion up?(after ww3)


**Summary: ** Everyone knows Kamijou Touma is nothing more than a normal high school student or at least that's the illusion he has himself, but what amount of resources are spend to keep this illusion up?(after ww3)

**A certain organized misfortune **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the toaru series or any of it's characters.**

**Chapter1 : The aftermath of war**

* * *

Academy City the city with 2.3 million people, where around 80% of the population are students and the technology are said to be far ahead of it's time. While it's normally a city filled with all different kinds of entertainment and strange phenomenon mostly caused by the Esper based powers and were students mostly worry about what their next meal is going to be and how they gain/level their powers.

While this would be the normal case in Academy City, currently most citizens have other things on there minds right now, because World War 3 just ended. The war that so abruptly started and ended that there were only 2 things that most people are certain about that was Russia declared war on Academy City and the war ended just before Halloween. As if they only did it to make Halloween extra scary.

While many people had questions like: what was Russia hoping to accomplish? Where all these dead's necessary? What happened in Russia? While all these are questions that most people asked.

There are always exceptions one of these exceptions is Shirai Kuroko. While she certainly wanted an answer on what happened in Russia like anyone else, but it wasn't the question she wanted to get answered right now the most. That question being: Who is the ape/Kamijou Touma?

While Kuroko already knew that both that ape and her onee-sama are involved in things no normal teenager ever should be and that both of them have a hero complex and that they both are on a stage she will never reach. Which was the main reason why she didn't question them or followed them, because she felt that she would only be a bother.

She had first-hand experience after all, with the incident with Musuijme Awaki. She never felt more useless then after that incident not only did, she ends up in a wheelchair for more than a week it also almost cost her life. If not for the ape she probably would have been dead.

Which brings her back to the question who is Kamijou Touma?

''while I told myself that I would not involve myself in the affairs you and the ape deal with together onee-sama''she said to herself with a sad smile on her face. ''but this is just a step to far, I need answers and considering your not going to give them to me even if you were here and the only way, I get them is by investigating that ape'' she thought to herself and let out a yawn.

''It's late I should go to bed.'' she mumbled to herself and went off to bed determent to get some answers tomorrow.

* * *

8 hours after Kuroko went to sleep/

Misaka Mikoto was a lot of things: The ace of Tokiwadai, the Railgun, the third most powerful esper in the world, but right now she was mostly confused, hurt and in need for answers. Answers on what you might ask?

Well for instance where that idiot is? Is he even alive? How was there a flying island in Russia? And are there other supernatural forces out there? All these questions were spinning around in her head on replay because she couldn't find the answers.

She was currently on her way home in a plane that she found abandoned and is piloted buy one of her sisters, who looked like an exact twin of herself. After she had spent hours of searching for that idiot without success

Her sisters were not normally born, but where artificially made in test tubes for the price of 180000 yen a piece. There were currently 9982 clones of her in the world from Misaka 10032 -Misaka 20000. The rest died as a result of an experiment to get accelerator the number one esper in the world to the fabled lvl6. While dying wouldn't be the right word for it slaughter would be better. If only she would have been faster.

''we arrive in Academy city in an hour says misaka while piloting the plain and disturbing the original from her thoughts by given her information she currently doesn't desire.'' said Misaka 10777

''If you know I didn't want the information why tell me anyway.'' said Misaka a bit irritated from being disturbed from her thoughts.

''because it's the younger sister's job to annoy, irritate and secretly care for her sister says Misaka while showing what she has learned from anime and books.'' said Misaka 10777.

''I don't think that a little sister should do that'' said Misaka who was on the verge of facepalming because of the logic the sisters sometimes used and followed.

''All other siblings do that says Misaka based on internet stories and tv shows the Misaka network has read and watched for getting better at socializing''. Said Misaka10777

''…yeah, could you just let me be lost in my thoughts for the rest of the flight?'' said Misaka while thinking that she might need to give a few social lessons to her younger and naïve siblings.

''of course, says Misaka while being pleased that she showed her original that she was right with her superior logic''. Said Misaka

Misaka sighed and started thinking about what she would do when she came back in Academy City, who could she ask about that flying Island? The only one she can even remotely think of having answers for her is that silver sister that stays around that idiot. Well at least it's a start.

''I am so going to shock that idiot the next time I see him. Making me worry about him and never explaining what's going on'' said Misaka while promising herself to shock that idiot later.

''We are landing in 10 minutes please fasten your seat belt and Misaka from Misaka airlines thank you for your patience says Misaka in a humorous tone while pretending to be part of an official airline.'' Said Misaka 10777 who got an official pilot hat out of nowhere.

''You're not an official pilot!'' Misaka comically screams at her sister.

The hat says otherwise while again reminding her onee-sama of the wisdom of anime says Misaka who looks surprised of how forgetful onee-sama is'' said Misaka 10777

''Anime logic and wisdoms do not work in the real world!'' shouted Misaka at her while making use of comical anime effects what didn't make her argument that convincing.

This coming from the tsundere girl who likes the idiotic light novel protagonist and lives in a city that could come out of a sci-fi story for the rest of the world says Misaka while firmly defending anime logics'' said Misaka 10777

''I am not a tsundere!''yelled Misaka at her sister while letting out some sparks indicating that she was annoyed.

But you are in love with an idiotic light novel protagonist says Misaka who is secretly pleased that she could do something that 10032 could not, while also being happy that her sister finally acknowledges anime logics.'' Said Misaka 10777

At this point Misaka was so embarrassed she accidently let out a few lightning bolts which caused for a disturbance on the plane and made the turbulence rise and made her sister focused on piloting the plane instead of teasing her and made it so that sister needed to land a bit earlier then expected. After it stopped both got out of the vehicle.

Looking around they saw they were landed in a park while receiving odd looks from people.

Misaka sheepishly scratch her head took the arm of her clone and sprinted away from the scene leaving a dust cloud with powers what makes instantly forget people that something weird has happened or at least the person involved.

''For someone who doesn't believe in anime logic you sure make a lot of use of it says Misaka while looking suspiciously at her original the figure out more uses of anime logic.'' said Misaka10777

Misaka was currently thinking what she has ever done to deserve this and let herself and her sister to a hotel to rest.

* * *

Tsuchimikado Motharu was not having a good day or week for that matter. First there was ww3, then there is his best friend who has gone missing because of that stupid war and if it couldn't get any shittier Aleister Crowley wanted to speak with him and there never happens anything good when you speak with that monster. To make matters worse he also needed to wait until that thing is done with whatever plan it was busy with because he absolutely refuses to call Aleister Crowley a person.

While he himself is rather well-known in all kinds of underground circles as a backstabber, betrayer and for some reason the Joker. He still doesn't know why people came with that. It's not like he gave some people a plan for mass terrorism just for fun and afterwards decided to stop there plan just because… okay he could kind a see where they were coming from but come on, he is obviously way more handsome then some clown.

''ah Tsuchimikado glad that you came.'' He heard Aleister say and sighed and he was just starting his inner rant about why he hated Aleister.

''you can go back to cursing my existence after the conversation.'' said Aleister while floating upsite-down in his tube.

Yeah, he really hated Aleister Crowley

''So what do you want now Aleister?'' said Tsuchimikado rather impatiently he really didn't want to be here and he got a got feeling that what Aleister wanted from him was something that would complicated everyone's life.

''I want you to teach the Railgun the basic understanding of what magic is and the magic world.''

He really hated when he was right in these kinds of situations. ''Do you have any idea what kind of consequences that can have for the magic world was one World War this year not enough for you!?'' he shouted to Aleister he really felt like he was talking to a madman sometimes.

''ah as always you don't see the bigger picture here. Miss Misaka is already curious and is going to look for answers on her own these could lead to disruption to some of my plans and taking her out would lead to bigger changes to them and more variables in them, but because that probably doesn't matter to you I shall give you a _good reason_.'' Said Aleister in something that sounded like sarcasm couldn't be it's Aleister after all.

''Oh, and what is this good reason.'' He said with as much sarcasm as he could muster.

''well she could find something that the magic side didn't want to be found and gets assassinated because of it which could lead for problems for Academy City and could escalate to a war.''

''she could find something she isn't supposed to know from the Dark side of Academy City and gets killed, because of that, which can lead to unrest in Academy city.''

''and this one is my favourite someone finds her and twist things so bad that she goes mentally insane or gets slowly send on a quest for more power which will lead into a massive accident that will get responses from the magic and science side.''

''I could go into details about the responses and actions from her friends and family. The mas panic and political problems come if the public face of Academy City disappears, not that it would be big problem or anything, but you probably get the point.'' Said Aleister in his creepy disembodied voice that sounds strangely emotionless while at the same time full of emotions.

''yes I get it, if I don't talk to her then the chances a new war starts are a lot higher the if I don't one big problem with your plan her friends will also get involved and would still cause massive problems for both sides.'' said Tsuchimikado, but immediately after he said that regretted it because he saw Aleister opening his mouth. Which meant he needed to spend more time with the Bastard.

''I already made preparations for that or did you somehow forget that organisation?' Aleister said.

''Of course not it's the only reason Touma even has something that looks like a normal life if he is not involved with the magic side or dark side of the city'' Tsuchimikado said with a click of the tongue, because if Touma ever found out he would probably lose his sanity from despair.

''I see before you go, Miss Railgun is currently in a hotel in the city so now would be a perfect moment to go to her to tell her.'' Said Aleister

''Fine it's not like I had anything to do anyway'' Tsuchimikado said while waiting to get teleported out of the building and planning his mission all while finding a way inconvenience Aleister plans a little probably by accidently telling a bit more the he should.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. I will try to upload around once a month. I am sorry if my English isn't the best there is but writing in English is not my strongest point. Feedback is always welcome:). **


End file.
